1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for generating or using interaction activity information, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for generating or using interaction activity information about a function that is used interactively between connected apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for user convenience, there has been a need for consumer electric (CE) products that interact with each other during their operations. Currently, by virtue of the development of network and electronic technologies, there have been many CE products that interact with each other during their operations.